


Expected failure

by MeganH16



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Name-Calling, Oneshot, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganH16/pseuds/MeganH16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay uses you to release his anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected failure

You are in the library with your handmaidens when your husband bursts in looking furious. He has a split lip and a bloody nose and you wonder who was stupid enough to do that to him."Everyone leave" Ramsay bellows and everyone quickly leaves. 

"What is wrong my Lord?" you quickly ask standing and taking his hands in yours. 

"Remove your clothes" he instructs you and you obey instantly starting to undo all the fastenings on your garments that keep them on your body. You can tell by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that you should not question and just comply to save yourself from his wrath. Once all your clothes are removed Ramsay's hands are on you, grabbing your breasts and ass, pinching and twisting your nipples causing small whimpers to fall from your lips and then he moves his lips onto yours in a harsh demanding kiss and you can taste his blood in your mouth. You let Ramsay slowly walk you over to a table and lift you up to sit on it. One of his hands comes around to your pussy and dips one finger into your folds easily sliding up and down teasing you. "Already so wet for me Y/n. You are such a filthy whore for me aren't you?" he asks with a proud smile. 

"Yes my Lord." you whisper with a blush forming on your cheeks. 

"Good" he says taking his fingers away from you and pulls down his trousers and brings out his hard dick and starts stroking it as he lines himself up with your entrance. He thrusts into you roughly and grunts out his pleasure holding himself deep inside you for a moment before quickly snapping his hips back and forth thrusting hard and fast in and out of you. The sudden pleasure takes you by surprise and you wrap you legs around his pulling him closer into you and throw your arms around him digging your nails into his shoulder blades as you moan his name. "You are not to cum without my permission" he tells you and you can tell by his smirk that this is not a game you will win but you nod anyway. You can feel waves of pleasure radiating throughout your body from your core and you clench down onto him as he starts to thrust harder into you causing the table to bang against the walls each time. One of his hands wraps around your throat tightly cutting of your air and you look into his eyes slightly worried. After a moment you start to panic and he smirks at your widened eyes and attempts to suck in any air you can, however he is pleased that you don't try to pull away from him, something he trained you not to do long ago. He releases the pressure but keeps his hand on your throat and allows you to take a few panicked gasps before he tightens his grip once again. He does this a few times feeling your walls tighten around his dick more every time but then he moves his hand down to rub fast hard circles around your clit and you moan loud and long at the added pleasure. You can feel pressure building inside you and you try to push it down knowing you wont be allowed your release yet.

"Please may I cum Ramsay" you gasp out in the hopes he will let you. 

"No" he grunts out but you see him smiles briefly and you feel him start to push deeper inside you and rub harder on your clit. You know he's trying to force you to orgasm so you try to hold it back for as long as you can. Your mind starts to go blank and you try to focus on keeping your orgasm at bay as you start to beg and plead constantly to be allowed your release. Ramsay just ignores you and doubles his efforts to try to make you tip over the edge without his permission. 

You hold of until he dips his head and seals his lips around your nipple and after giving it a few flicks of his tongue bites down hard. You feel the please explode through your body and mind as your orgasm washes over you and you scream out your release. You can't bask in the pleasure however because as soon as you can think straight your eyes fly open and look at Ramsay's smug face. You notice he had stilled and pulled out of you. "I'm sorry my Lord. I'm so so sorry" you rush to say as you feel tears of fear well up in your eyes. You drop your eyes to his chest but as you do his hand slide into your hair and roughly grabs it tilting your face back up to look at him. 

He slaps you hard on the cheek and you feel the tears run down your face as the burn sets in. "I didn't say you could cum you dumb worthless whore" he growls quickly slapping you four more times in the same place as before and you sob as the pain burns on your cheek. You say nothing and he drags you off the table and you land on the floor on your hands and knees, he slides his hand into your hair again and pulls you up so your face is level with his dick. You open your mouth obediently as he pulls your head towards him and willingly take him into your mouth. "Good whore" he says as he thrusts all the way into your mouth and pushes against the back of your throat. You do your best to open up so he can slide all the way down and it is successful. He holds himself down your throat only thrusting shallowly so you can't breath around him. You reach your arms up to his thighs and try to push him away as you panic but he ignores you as you are not strong enough to stop him and you claw at him and slap him as you see black spots start to fill your vision. He pulls out just before you pass out and lets you breath for a few moments before he pushes himself back in and starts roughly fucking your mouth as you struggle to learn when you can breath . Thankfully he cums after a few minutes with your choking and sounds of discomfort pushing him over the edge. He empties himself down your throat and you swallow it all down. He pulls himself out of your mouth and slaps once more before throwing you to the ground. You start to cry again and whisper "I'm sorry" but Ramsay ignores you and lands a kick straight to your stomach. You cry out in pain and curl up in a ball. You gag a few times as a result of the kick and Ramsay laughs at you. 

"Don't disobey me again" he says and walks out of the room leaving you on the floor in tears. Soon you hear someone enter and you don't even try to cover yourself. You look up to see one of your handmaidens with new clothes and a bowl of water with a cloth in it. Ramsay must have told her where you were and to go tend to you, of course she knew what to bring she'd done this before. She tended to you and got you dressed and then lead you to the room you shared with Ramsay to rest.


End file.
